blacknwhitefandomcom-20200215-history
Jason's Company
Basic Description: Under the command of General Jason Faircastle, this Company, and the Battalion it is attached to, are the highest level of special operations forces available to the Elven Alliance. They act as an all purpose, rapid response team that specialize in dropping into and extracting from hot zones, securing and escorting VIPs and precious cargo, and acting as a vanguard in unfamiliar territory. When they are not being deployed by their country, they often act as a mercenary group, taking jobs to keep busy and to train in new members. Broad Description: The Company operates outside of the rest of the Elven command structure because of its unique functions. While it is attached to a larger Battalion, it is not in any way subordinate to it. Its primary function is as the operational support staff of General Faircastle. During field operations, Jason is often deployed alone to handle situations specific to his advanced levels of training. When he requires assistance or needs to hold territory, his Company is called in. Often in larger operations during wartimes, the Company is joined by the entire Battalion. Though not as thoroughly trained and heavily equipped, the Battalion lends power in more than numbers. A huge array of artillery and support vehicles are at its disposal, including low orbit transport ships, heavy tanks, long range cannons, and close air support fighters and bombers. Though the Company maintains its own versatile arsenal of specially equipped light attack craft and transport vehicles, it cannot match the raw firepower of the Battalion. The entire command is under the personal leadership of General Faircastle during field operations and answers to him directly. They are almost never deployed under any other command. During their mercenary work, only the Company is active. Operational Information: One of the contracts taken out by the "Faircastle Brigade" as they have been called, is in the support of the Trinity Organization. Loosely considered an ally of the Alliance, Trinity maintains a contract for military assistance in times of conflict and has called on Jason and his troops on a number of occasions. These usually amount to a show of force and nothing more since both groups boast impressive combat prowess and their coordinated efforts make short work of would-be hostiles. A small contingent of troops, usually no more than half a squad, are on station in Trinity holdings at any given time. There is sometimes an officer on duty to oversee a training exercise but these instances are rare. Trinitarian vehicles and equipment are often given in payment or as goodwill gifts to the Company but are almost never deployed in combat. There is no active conflict involving deployment of Company forces on record. Company Roster Company: General Jason Faircastle-Commanding Officer >1st Platoon: Lieutenant Kerrie Walker-Recon Officer >>1st Squad: Sergeant Miles Septim-Protector Transport Pilot, Corporal Mark Roads-Protector Transport Gunner, Private Johnathan Weires-Heavy Infantry, Private Patch Nettleguard-Protector Transport Gunner, Private Quill Southwarden-Protector Transport Gunner, Private Wren White-Medic, Corporal Dustin Olsen-Pursuer Pilot, Private Robin Greenway-Pursuer Pilot, Private Michael Dunham-Pursuer Pilot, Private Orrin Everret-Pursuer Pilot, Keith Clearwater- Pursuer Pilot >>2nd Squad: Sergeant Ryan Hailfar-Infantry Recon, Corporal David Winters-Light Infantry, Private Antos Straightriver-Light Infantry, Private Mathew Radis-Light Infantry, Private Donald Collins- Heavy Infantry, Private Kimberly Freelark-Light Infantry, Corporal Garth Rimshire-Heavy Infantry, Private Coll Boon-Light Infantry, Private Daniel Maxwell-Light Infantry, Private Oliver Stewart-Light Infantry, Private Kay Glitterfield-Medic >>3rd Squad: Sergeant Wayn Price-Forward Artillery Spotter, Corporal Ginlor Dancingclaw-Light Infantry, Private Reed Silveroak-Light Infantry, Private Mick Turner-Light Infantry, Sven Silveroak-Light Infantry, Private Ran Thatcher-Light Infantry, Corporal Ganin Dawnstar-Light Infantry, Private Tur Grayglade- Light Infantry, Private Larn Greenmeadow-Light Infantry, Private Blake Canterberry-Light Infantry, Private Hann Swiftfox-Light Infantry >2nd Platoon: Lieutenant Cody Martial-Pursuer Pilot >>1st Squad: Sergeant Roland Brightwake-Light Infantry, Corporal Anthony Kirk-Demolitions Specialist, Private Joseph Stevens-Light Infantry, Private Mane Solarwisp-Light Infantry, Private Travis Gail- Light Infantry, Private Rose Feathersong-Medic, Corporal Haedin Azureflight- Light Infantry, Private Mavis Rushlock-Light Infantry, Private Nort Bristolmount-Light Infantry, Private Har Mistrider-Pursuer Pilot, Private Tylec Sullenwood-Light Infantry >>2nd Squad: Sergeant Taylor Davis-Light Infantry, Corporal William McArther-Heavy Infantry, Private Wess Falconflare-Light Infantry, Private Sara Prescott-Medic, Private Thomas Young-Light Infantry, Russel Stay-Light Infantry, Corporal Farthon Fireborn-Light Infantry, Private Erra Crestwing-Light Infnatry, Private Falen Crestwing-Light Infantry, Private Thain Dusktouched-Light Infantry, Private Edward Flightwood-Pursuer Pilot >>3rd Squad:Sergeant Cathleen Roh-Protector Transport Pilot, Corporal Robert Brace-Protector Transport Gunner, Private Martin Louis-Protector Transport Gunner, Private Warden Pierce Protector Transport Gunner, Private Lester Carlton- Light Infantry, Private Klaus Fletcher-Infantry Recon, Corporal Durm Duskborne-Heavy Infantry, Private Leesil Honeywell-Medic, Private Ranel Joyfelt-Infantry Recon, Private Eston Aeriod-Light Infantry, Private Vin Tahkol-Light Infantry >3rd Platoon: Lieutenant Alaric Whitemoon-Tactical Officer >>1st Squad: Sergeant Rone Willowspinner-Heavy Infantry, Corporal Parry JenningsLight Infantry, Private Tysarius Archin-Light Infantry, Private Amber Goodheart-Light Infantry, Private Mace Dawnwell-Heavy Infantry, Private Conner Dayflare-Light Infantry, Corporal Thanor Waterwisp-Heavy Infantry, Private Avia Shiningstar-Medic, Private Julius Bool-Light Infantry, Private Tei Cloverbloom-Light Infantry, Private Kero Tearfall-Light Infantry >>2nd Squad: Sergeant Irrus Cloudrider-Protector Transport Pilot, Corporal Rewt Greenspring-Light Infantry, Private Ember Lean-Medic, Lyorin Yalt-Protector Transport Gunner, Private Theodore Vest-Protector Transport Gunner, Private Kelt Silversky-Protector Transport Gunner, Corporal Bud O’Neal-Pursuer Pilot, Private Avery Fallenleaf-Pursuer Pilot, Private Brent Heavenbolt-Pursuer Pilot, Private Flair Havenlight-Pursuer Pilot, Lunarus Wardwall-Light Infantry >>3rd Squad: Sergeant Webb Dune-Infantry Recon, Corporal Brian Unim-Light Infantry, Private Autumn Bloom-Light Infantry, Private Liddia Wavecrest-Light Infantry, Private Tame Greenbarrow-Light Infantry, Private Evan Lemray-Light Infantry, Corporal Dillon Weaver-Light Infantry, Private Thalus Deavens-Light Infantry, Private Drayne Brookbend-Light Infantry, Private Thavion Grovetie-Light Infantry, Private Franklin Dover-Light Infantry >4th Platoon: (Recruiting) Armament: >Vehicles: >>Protector Transport Ship: >>>Weapons: >>>>Forward Cannon Array: A collection of 20mm cannons effective against medium armored ships and vehicles. Two mounted under the cockpit and one on either side of the cockpit. Pilot controlled. >>>>Anti-missile Laser Array: Heat-tracking burst lasers designed to intercept and eliminate incoming air-to-air missiles. Two mounted above the drop hanger, two above and to either side of the cockpit, one on each of the wings, two on either side of the belly gun’s position. Auto-targeting. >>>>Air-to-Surface Concussion Rocket Pods: Short range rockets effective against fortified positions, used to clear landing zones of dug in infantry. Usually effective against heavy armor on direct hits only. Two pods below and to either side of the cockpit. >>>>Lancer Heavy Bolt Cannon: Fires 30mm rounds designed to penetrate heavy armor. Usually used to eliminate large targets at long range. Located directly below the cockpit. Pilot controlled. >>>>Scythe Vulcan Machinegun: Vulcan 8.5mm armor piercing rounds at 1000 rpm. Used as a general suppression fire weapon, effective against nearly all targets. Primary weapon of the manned turrets. >>>>Dual Burst Cannons: 40mm flack rounds designed to explode in proximity to aircraft. Can be effective against other targets only on direct hits. Secondary weapon of the manned turrets. >>>>Manned Turrets: Four turrets armed with Scythe Vulcan Machineguns and Dual Burst Cannons. One on the belly, one over the tail with an angle on the deployment zone and the top of the ship, and one on either side under the wings. Four interior crewmen operate the turrets. >>>Capacity: >>>>Crew: One Pilot and four Turret Operators. >>>>Troops: 40 fully equipped personnel (One full Platoon). >>>>Load: Able to carry a medium sized battle tank without personnel. >>>Performance: >>>>Speed: 0-60 in 4 sec. Can reach its top speed of 1320 mph (~Mach 2) in 50 sec. >>>>Maneuvering: Able to pull a 180 turn in the air with no banking (Rotating on the spot) at any speed in 4 sec. and decelerate from top speed to a stop in mid air in 40 sec. When accelerating in the opposite direction to reverse course, the time is only 20 sec. Can both bank and use thrusters to maneuver. When banking, turn radius is roughly 300 meters at top speed. Thrusters reach speeds of 100 mph and 0-60 in 4 sec. and allow the Protector to hover even at high altitudes. >>>Armor: >>>>Light Ship Class: Space capable plating places it above the average planet-bound aircraft’s armor rating. Expected to shrug off fire from surface turrets and intercepting aircraft during hot zone drops, the Protector has been rigorously tested in combat to deliver exactly what its name suggests. >>Pursuer Low Altitude Attack Craft: >>>Weapons: >>>>Armor Buster Cannons: Quad 10mm cannons effective against medium armored aircraft and vehicles. Forward facing, directly in front of the pilot’s position. >>>>Razor Machinegun Array: Twin barreled machineguns effective against light armor and infantry. Forward facing, directly in front of the pilot’s position. >>>>Armistice Heavy Gun: Fires 20mm anti-material rounds designed to give support fire against targets behind the Pursuer including aircraft. Mounted at the rear of the craft. Passenger operated. >>>>Stinger Air-to-Surface Missiles: Anti-fortification missiles used to take out enemy bunkers and heavily armored targets. Mounted on the forward hull below the pilot’s position. >>>>Ranger Air-to-Air Missiles: Sensor lock-on, effective against medium ships and most aircraft. Mounted on the forward hull to either side of the pilot’s position. >>>Capacity: >>>>Crew: One Pilot and one Tail Gunner. >>>>Up to four other passengers. >>>Performance: >>>>Speed: 0-60 in 3 sec. Can reach its top speed of 500 mph in 8 sec. >>>>Maneuvering: Must bank to turn. Can make 180 turn in 2 sec. at top speed with a turn radius of 30 meters. Can decelerate from top speed to stop in 6 sec. >>>Armor: >>>>Light Aircraft Class: Built for speed, and requiring the capability to drop and extract personnel without landing, the armor of the Pursuer is concentrated on the hull and canopy as well as in front of the pilot’s position. The rear gunner position is open to the air directly to the rear and only partially shielded on the sides and top. The wings, heavily armored themselves provide most of the protection for the passenger bay which can close itself off with shuttered plating doors. The armor is not designed to combat aircraft, ships or heavy vehicles. It is effective against most infantry weapons including light surface to air rockets. (Page is in development)